Hanahaki Ask AU (Redemption)
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Ask via PMs and a Forum I have under the same name! Ever since. K.O. got his hanahaki, he's wanted to share his experiences. Rad decides to help, and includes Mr. Gar.
1. Set Up

**SXR: Because I can't post it on tumblr, (BECAUSE I CAN ONLY DRAW DENDY) I think that best place to post it is here. And to those who know the rule against this, I'm going to ask something: don't you have anything better to do?**

* * *

Hanahaki AU

Sneezing - Fantasial Love

Coughing - Possible Love

Vomiting/Coughing with blood - Soulmate

* * *

"'Sup everyone, Radicles here with K.O." Rad greeted the camera as KO waved his hand slightly in front for a moment. "We're a part of the Hanahaki Bros."

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT NAME!" A gruff voice called.

"Mr. Gar's a part of it too. K.O. and I wanted to set this up, but I'll be answering most of the questions. Mr. Gar isn't really a fan of questions being asked incessantly, and K.O. is pretty clammed up when it comes to his Hanahaki. But we're still here to answer your questions!"


	2. First Ask

"Rad! Rad! Rad!" K.O. cheered, bouncing as he approached the alien. "Look, look, look! OUr very first ask!"

"Awesome!" _I was starting to think that no one wanted to ask us anything…_ Rad thought, but quickly quashed. "I bet it's to moi, right?"

"Actually, it's to all of us!"

"All of us?"

"Well, okay, it's a general question, but I think Mr. Gar will actually answer this one!"

"And will you answer it too?"

"Yup!" K.O. brought out the piece of paper.

"Huh, you know…I think Mr. Gar _will_ take liking to this question. Hey! Chief!" Rad called Mr. Gar over. "We got a good question from the blog K.O. and I set up."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, take a look."

Sure enough, Mr. Gar nodded and the three made their way to the break room to set up the camera.

They began recording, and K.O. ran from behind the camera to sit next to Rad, who was in the middle. "Okay, so we have our first question." Rad introduced. "From Guest: ' **How do you cope with your Hanahaki?** '"

"Oh, that's easy! We have each other!"

"Hah, maybe for you, squirt," Rad gave K.O. a hair tussle, "since you got it after a week of working here. I had my hanahaki for a lot longer than I've known Mr. Gar."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I was uh…pretty emotionally constipated as an alien who'd never had to deal with this disease except for over-hearing conversations about shonen manga, so I didn't know much about it. I kept it hidden pretty easily though, until Mr. Gar saw me cough up petals after seeing…my crush in the store. He took me aside and began to talk to me about that, and I feel better, but I could still handle it on my own."

"Wow! What about you Mr. Gar?"

"Oh, I didn't take it as well as Radicles. I got mine a long time ago, and I wanted to tell her how I felt…but she had a boyfriend…I still tried, and…" There was a flashback of an exploding building, feet running across pavement, and a sandwich falling to the ground. "After that, I set out to find myself, and built the plaza and bodega. Luckily, I had a few friends to help me through dealing with my hanahaki."

"So, you two both got help! Just like me!" K.O. giggled.

"Yeah, I guess we are like you squirt." Rad pulled K.O. into a noogie.

That earned more giggles from the child.

"Anymore questions?" Mr. Gar looked at the two skeptically.

"No, that was the only one." Rad told Mr. Gar, only keeping K.O. in a headlock.

"Then, GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Sir, yes sir!"


	3. A Dare?

"Okay Rad, we got a few more questions aimed towards us!"

"Hah! Noice."

"Okay, so the first one is from Guest, and there are three questions."

"Alright little buddy, what's the question?"

 **KO and Rad: Who's the most frustrating robot to deal with?**

"The most frustrating robot?" Rad repeated.

"I personally think it's Shannon. With those disguises, and the shapeshifting, and even her personality gets on my nerves!" K.O. announced.

"I really dislike Raymond. Hate dealing with his stupid nosy face."

 **KO: I dare you to google yourself**

"A dare? But this an ask blog!" K.O. announced.

"Eh, just try it K.O." Rad said, already knowing about these questions and checking beforehand on Google.

"Okay." K.O. did so. "Well, the Coca Cola company is losing some money, I guess."

"Yup."

"My name means Coca cola?"

"No, it means Knock-out."

"My name is actually-"

 **Rad: how fast can you can go?**

"Well, not that fast on foot, nor with my power. But with my van I can go pretty Fayst!" To show, Rad went to his van and set it to Faystest and zoomed off.

* * *

"Okay, we got one question from someone called 'AnimeCub':" K.O. told Rad.

"AnimeCub?"

"I think they're one of Potatoe's friends. She's dark purple and wears a pink shirt?"

"Haven't seen them." Rad shook his head.

"Well, their question is: **Hey Rad is it painful to have that disease**?"

"I mean, only when I have coughing fits. There are some off days where there are more petals coming out of my mouth than others."

"And here's another! **Rad: Who's the girl you have a crush on?** "

"Wait, someone asked that?"

"Yeah."

"Uh.w-well, how do you know it's a girl? Huh? Welp, that's all the time we have! We gotta get back to work!" With that, Rad ran off.


	4. Secrets

"We got more asks Rad!" K.O. announced. "I'm really excited to read them!"

"Noice. Who's up first?"

"I think it's the same person who dared me."

"What's the first question?"

 **KO: what do you think is more important, strength or strategy?**

"Hmm…well…if you were really tough, you'd still need strategy in order to even fight, and I've been able to beat T.K.O. with just my strategy, even if he's got more powers than me."

"You know, I was gonna scold you for choosing that, but…if that's how you beat T.K.O., then I guess I can't talk…"

 **Rad: what would you advise for someone with hanahaki?**

"It depends on the type of hanahaki. For fantasy, (like Dendy) just wait it out. For possibility, (the one Mr. Gar and I have) I'd say find someone to talk to about it. For soulmate, (the one K.O. suffers from) I'd say have people you trust know about it, and tell your soulmate the moment you figure out who they are."

 **KO: what do you think of Dendy and Fink? As people, and fighters?**

"Dendy and Fink?" K.O. asked, a blush on his cheeks. "Well, I know a lot more about Dendy as a person than Professor Venemous's hench-rat. Dendy's nice, and smart, and she's really trying to help me understand T.K.O., which is good. I think if I harness his powers, I might be able to use my powers to my full potential." K.O. covered his mouth suddenly, and burped up a few yellow water-lily petals. "Oh, excuse me."

Rad patted K.O.'s back, worry flashing in the alien's eye for a second.

"Anyways, I haven't seen anyone fight Dendy though, but recently I had to fend myself from what appeared to be a juiced up Fink, and she seemed pretty powerful. Luckily, I managed to wear her out." K.O. winked.

 **Would you rather fight Dendy, or kiss Fink? And you can't say neither**.

"Wh-wha?" K.O. gasped "Th-that's not fair! I don't really know Fink! And I don't wanna hur-" K.O. covered his mouth again, but it was in vain as he let out a retch and a pile of petals came out of the young boy's mouth.

"Woah! Woah! Little buddy, you okay?" Rad asked. He always got this way when K.O.'s hanahaki acted up.

"Y-yeah Rad. I'm fine." K.O. shivered. "Come on, let's answer this question!" K.O. bounced back, still shivering, which was normal for anyone who vomited.

Rad sighed. "Alright, little bud."

"I'd rather kiss Fink, though, I'd probably get punched."

 **Rad, what are you hiding?**

"H-hiding!? Hah! Only confidential information! Hahahahaha!" Rad laughed nervously. "Anyways, K.O., I want you to take it easy. Try and sleep everything off, and when you feel better, come up to me. I've got the emergency pack today."

"What if my mommy has to pick me up?"

"Then let her pick you up, in the meantime, rest."


	5. Unfunny

Rad sighed as K.O. fell asleep. Zonked from the retching of petals. "C'mon kid…don't you quit on me…"

Rad looked to the fresh pile of questions. "Welp, might as well make myself useful to K.O. Get rid of these questions."

 **Rad: what's your favorite color?**

"Uh, green, duh."

 **KO: how many Pird's does it take to screw in a lightbulb?**

"Huh, looks like an unfinished joke. I'll leave it for K.O., I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

 **Rad: how much can you lift without your finger beams?**

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but shifting the boxes around also helps build my muscles. I can bench press 150 pounds." Rad bragged.

"It's closer to 121, Radicles." Mr. Gar footnoted.

 **KO: if you were on an island in the middle of nowhere, name three things you would bring?**

"Huh, I'm familiar with this question. We had to answer it in History, I think? I think K.O. will enjoy it."

 **KO: what's your rarest pow card?**

"Oh, he'd definitely enjoy this question."

 **Rad: where did you learn about vehicular mechanics?**

"Oh, I read some books, and my dad's brother (or uncle, in human terms) is a mechanic. It's a hobby."

 **KO: what's your favorite superpower? and you can't say your own.**

"Yeah, I think K.O. will like this one."

Rad picked up the last question.

 **KO: I may have accidentally sent a love letter with your name on it to Fink and Dendy, and both really liked them so how do you keep both girls happy?**

Rad paused at the question. "you better fucking hope that you didn't." He growled, his teeth bared. "You better fucking hope that you did not send out something like _that_."

"Radicles! Why are you cursing!?" Mr. Gar shouted.

"Sorry chief, but look: apparently someone's trying to ship K.O."

Mr. Gar glared at the ask. "They shouldn't do that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell them! K.O. doesn't _know who_ his crush is. He's got reactions from thinking about Genesis, Nanini, and even T.K.O. not to mention Dendy! We don't know WHO he's crushing on! So this better be a fucking joke."

"And as it stands, K.O. suffers from Soulmate hanahaki. One wrong move and we don't know what could happen."


	6. Sleepy Answers

A blue, chubby cat came out of a bottle of water and landed on Rad's shoulder. He held a microphone to his mouth like a newsman. " **This just in: it was true and it did happen. Radicles, what's your next course of action?** " The cat prompted Rad with the mic.

One of the shoppers, who had been following the story began to sharpen a knife. " **I guess we're gonna have to kill that person who sent those letters now. Damn.** " They mumbled under their breath.

"Intercept the letters. Tell the rat and Dendy that it wasn't K.O. who sent those letters, I'd they have them. And wreck whoever sent them." Rad told the cat.

"I'm going with you Radicles." Gar nodded.

 **aNobodyFangirl: Sir, look! Carol's in the parking lot.**

"No time for my crush! I have to take care of my son!"

Rad would've stared slack jawed if they weren't so close because of their hanahaki.

* * *

K.O. yawned as he woke up to a pile of asks on his chest. "Huh? That's weird. Well, might as well answer them."

 **Mario Mario: Can you take off your sweatband please? I wanna know what your hair looks and feels like. I bet your hair is super soft. Oh yeah, and you have to keep it off for the entire time or at least until the end of the Q &A.**

"Well, I have it off now," K.O. shifted nervously, "since I was sleeping, but…I don't like taking it off. It makes me look like T.K.O. . Though, Enid and my mommy have said it's really soft. Enid even asked me what kind of conditioner I use."

A little dark purple cub with a pink t-shirt narrated the next question. " **Hey Ko can I give you a hug** "

"I guess," K.O. said groggily.

The cub gave him a hug from behind, reassuring him.

K.O. continued to look at the asks. "I'll leave these for Rad."

 **Black Yoshi: K.O.: Yo doo u hafs exepereanse woth .O?**

"I don't know who .O is, so no."

 **Mr. Whatzitooya: Well K.O., I'm about to tell you a secret about Fink. Remember that you had to run away because she was so powerful? Well, get this: Fink has Turbo powers in which they're exactly the same powers that your turbo form Turbo K.O. has! :D**

K.O. gasped. "That explains why T.K.O. wanted to fight her! That was the reason I ran away, I didn't want T.K.O. to get out!"

 **aNobodyFangirl: K.O.: hey, since you have hanahaki, does T.K.O. have any odd the symptoms?**

"No, I think T.K.O.'s love is only destruction." K.O. said.

 **Dandy Chiggins: KO: what's the worst part of a show's fandom in your opinion?**

"Mmm…shipping wars. Can't people just like the chemistry between two people and not have anyone attack them?"

 **KO: who would win in a fight? Professor Venomous or Dr. Eggman?**

"I don't know. Professor Venomous doesn't really like robots, but Dr. Eggman is a bit incompetent. Personally I'd rather see Dr. Wily vs. Lord Boxman."

 **Peter Griffin: Why did your mom name you Knock-Out?**

"Well, I didn't." Carol answered for her son.

"Mommy!" K.O. cheered.

"Heya, Peanut. How's my little dumbbell doin'?"

"Just fine mommy!" K.O. smiled. "I think I'll be okay."

"Well, that's what I was hopin'. Gar and Rad left and I don't think Enid can handle it all on her own."

"Are you gonna help us mommy?"

"That's the plan!"

"Yay! Working with mommy!" K.O. cheered as he put his headband back on.

 **Dandy Chiggins: KO: how much can you bench?**

"Well, I've never tried it, but I can lift some pretty heavy boxes!" K.O. declared.

"I'm proud of you, my little dumbbell." Carol ruffled his hair.


	7. Privacy

**Before we begin: Guys. This story takes place during season 1, between "Hope This Flies," and "You're in Control." All the season 2 stuff ("Seasons Change" and onward) are spoilers for them! They don't know what's going to happen!**

 **And now, back to your regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

K.O. was just cleaning the store as per usual, with Carol having to try and mimic Rad's powers from memory as she stocked.

"I can see why he enjoys his power!" Carol commented with a laugh.

K.O. then searched in his pocket for some asks to answer whilst he worked.

 **Zoryan El Muerto: KO: Why don't you wear shoes?**

"Well, I couldn't get the laces to tie right, so I just stopped wearing them! My feet can pretty much take anything now because of it! Though, I still like wearing my feetie pajamas."

 **KO: What's your rarest non POINT hero and rarest villain POW Card?**

"Rarest non POINT? As in never been? 'Cause the rarest card I've ever gotten without the actual hero giving it to me is Mr. Gar's! But, if you're talking about never been, I'd have to go with my Puck Reverie card. I don't like counting the cards that I get from the heroes themselves, unless I'm trading! As for villain, Cowboy Darrel!"

 **KO: Why do you think villains commit crimes?**

"Cause they're Jerkasaurus Rexs!"

 **KO: What inspires you to be a hero?**

"Well, my mommy! And helping people! And being in a plaza full of heroes! And disliking meanies!"

 **KO: How many power fists can you throw a minute?**

"Oh…uh…I can't…Not without being T.K.O."

 **Guest: Hey K.O, out of all the ships with you, which one is the weirdest to you.**

"Oh…I guess shipping me with Enid."

Enid spat out her drink. "Excuse me, WHAT!?"

 **Mario Mario: KO: It's okay, you'll get used to your hair. You can always brush it, and I really like your hair without your sweatband.**

"W-well, it's my choice!" K.O. retorted.

"K.O., is this person bothering you?" Enid asked.

"No."

"Are you sure sweetie? I know how you feel when it comes to your hair." Carol assured.

"I'm fine mommy."

 **Has Mr. Gar, Rad and Dendy felt your hair too?**

"I don't think Mr. Gar would be interested in feeling my hair." K.O. said. "Though Rad has felt my hair, along with Enid. They said I was like a cat. A-and Dendy…? She probably can already tell what my hair texture is without feeling it! She'd have no need! Hahahahaha!"

 **Luigi Luigi: KO: Why did you and your mother fight each other in the middle of the festival?!**

"Um. I'm pretty sure I'd remember fighting my child in the middle of a festival." Carol said. "I don't recall fighting him in the middle of a festival. What kind of place are you from to think that I'd fight my child in the middle of a festival?"

 **KO: Why didn't you just ignore that video of Carol communicating to POINT in her own Dojo?**

K.O. looked quizzically at them. "What? Wait, mom, what's going on?"

"Oh people have been trying to get us to watch these videos. The links haven't been working, and all the video links have been sent to me before you were able to see them." Carol explained calmly. "I don't know what they're talking about though. Even _I_ haven't seen the video."

 **Combo Breaker: KO: Kaio Kincaid you got something on your head! Oh never mind, that's just your headband!**

K.O. looked at the name again. "You seem familiar. And not in a good way…Hmm…"

 **Zoryan El Muerto: KO: I'll give you 50 dollars if you say three nice things about Fink.**

"Huh? Dollars? And nice things about Fink? I hardly know her!" K.O. thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure you meant technos, but I think I can _try_ to come up with something… Well, she's green, and I like the color green. She works for a cool villain who has a rare POW Card…uh…I guess she's cool cause she's a rat and can travel through toilets? I don't know. I don't really know her. N-not like…" K.O. held in a retch of flowers, before burping them up a bit. "Excuse me."

* * *

Meanwhile: With Mr. Gar and Rad:

Rad sighed through his nose. "What are we gonna do, Chief? If those girls have those letters, and the reactions are like what they said what are we supposed to do?"

"Tell them the truth. That they aren't from K.O. hope to goodness that they don't approach him or each other about the note."

"I suppose we can listen to questions from the readers while we wait. Assistant Helper:" A hologram of Dendy came up.

"What can I be of service for?" The hologram asked.

"Read out some questions I got."

 **Rad: When did you first get your van?**

"After I fought an evil wizard and the van god thought I was so bodacious, gave it to me!"

 **Rad: What planet are you from?**

"Planet X!"

 **Rad: how do you feel about the stereotype that all aliens want to take over the world?**

"I thought the stereotype was a bumbling doofus?"

 **Rad: any news mods for your van?**

"News mods? I mean, I have villain updates from Boxmore every once in awhile thanks to Dendy. But I always listen to Action News."

 **Rad and Gar: I just got word the one who wrote those fake letters was running away to China!**

"China!? What kind of place is that!? Ugh! We'll never catch them now!"

"Let's just get to the girls and explain that the letters aren't real, Radicles."

 **Also Rad: think you would look good with a mustache?**

"Heh, I think I could pull it off!" Rad chuckled.

"No you couldn't" Mr. Gar said.

 **Gar: what's the worst part of being a pro hero?**

"To be honest, when I was back with POINT it was hard because we were constantly getting barraged. Now I just have to deal with Lord Boxman and defending my plaza."

 **Rad: How would you feel if KO showed Mr. Gar and Carol that video that has both him and Dendy watching you in your own house?**

"Uhm…" Rad shifted uncomfortably.

"That kappa's got it bad for you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. I saw the video, K.O. and Dendy ran off while K.O. started to burp up flowers. And then the video ended." Rad sighed.

There was a pause.

"I'm worried."


	8. Heart Throbs

**Various askers: WATCH THE VIDEO!**

Carol sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look everyone. I know you think you're being helpful with trying to tell K.O. about his mom, but I can't tell him." She covered her mouth. "I-if I did…they'd probably take him under their wing. Before I 'left,' Foxtail told me to bring him back if his power frew too high, they'd take care of him. It'd ruin everything I've worked for! To give him a childhood…to tr and patch things with Eugene-" She stopped in realization.

* * *

Gar let out a hiccup, and small silver petals came out of his mouth.

"Wait, what does hiccuping hanahaki mean, sir?"

"I…don't know…"

* * *

K.O. was looking around for people to help when he ran into Potato and her friend. "Hi Potato!" K.O. greeted.

"Oh, hi K.O.!" Potato smiled.

Her friend waved at K.O. with smile.

"Who's your friend?"

Her friend signed her name.

"She calls herself AnimeCub." Potato introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" K.O. smiled.

AnimeCub returned it, then asked him a question.

"She wants to know if she can give you a hug."

"Oh, sure!"

The cub hugged K.O. tightly with a bit of a snuggle. She gave thanks and the two made on their way.

K.O. then heard arguing

"It's a planet!"

"It's a hero!"

"Hello! Can I help you with something?" KO approached a turtle like creature and a blonde haired human.

"The sun's a planet!" The turtle growled.

"No, it's a hero!" The human retorted.

"You're both wrong." A calm voice told them. With the telltale cheers of children, the three looked up to see Dendy in the ceiling.

"Dendy!" K.O. cheered with a large smile, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Hello K.O.," Dendy greeted before turning her attention to the arguing friends. "Now, if you two are talking about the hero, 'Cool Sun,' then it is a hero. However, the actual Sun is a star."

K.O. felt his smile soften.

A familiar cat materialized behind Dendy. " **So Dendy, what are YOUR feelings towards K.O.**?"

Dendy squeaked in surprise and lost her footing.

"Dendy!" K.O. shouted. "I'll catch you!" He assured, and caught her princess style. "Gotcha." He sighed with relief.

"Thank you." Dendy nodded.

"YOU!" Enid shouted.

" **Hello Enid. Would you ever consider a familiar?** " The cat cooed.

"Get out of here!" She threw a bucket a water of on the cat.

"Well, that was strange." Dendy said. "And, you can put me down now."

"Hm?" K.O. looked to her. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry!"

"It is fine. I actually came to talk to-" She was cut off by Rad.

"Dendy!" Rad shouted. "I need to talk to you!"

Dendy blushed.

"You…came to talk to Rad?" K.O. asked.

"Uhm-"

"No time! Come with me to the break room!"

Dendy nodded. "Uh…okay!"

K.O. watched the two leave. "I, uh… I guess since we're pretty much done for today, I can look at some asks…"

 **Jackie Chu: KO: What do you do on YouTube?**

"Oh, I post vlogs and dance videos! I've also got ideas for songs that we could all sing!"

"He realizes we won't sing, right?" Mr. Gar asked no one.

 **Combo Breaker: K.O.: Hey guess what? I put KO Sux on a video game!**

Carol looked over to Combo Breaker with a stern look. "Did you just insult my son?" She asked.

 **Zoryan el Muerto: KO: what was your favorite Halloween costume?**

K.O. smiled on the fond memories. "I think one of my baby costumes was one of the best! My mommy was a kangaroo, and I was her Joey!

 **KO: Kit Kat or Reese's?**

"I can't have either." K.O. told them. "If I eat peanuts, I swell up like a balloon.

 **KO: Favorite Flavor of ice cream**

"Black Raspberry with chocolate chips, or cookie dough."

 **KO: favorite pizza flavor**

K.O.'s eyes widened. "Flavored pizza!? I've always loved pepperoni, but they've made flavored pizza!?

 **aNobodyFangirl: How is your video channel doing? Do you tell your subscribers about your hanahaki?**

"Yeah! It's doing great! And some people don't really care I have hanahaki. It's just there. Though some of my vlogs are about my hanahaki. Especially the late night ones when I can't fall asleep."


	9. No Questions but Plenty of Answers

Rad crouched down to try and be at Dendy's level. "Listen Dendy, K.O. didn't send out that letter."

Dendy blinked in surprise. "Oh. Was it…you?" She asked hopefully.

Rad stood up, shaking his head. "No no no no no. Listen, you know how K.O. wanted to set up this ask thing and we've been getting questions and answering them?"

"No."

"Well, he set it up a few days ago and we've been getting questions for the past two days. It's almost like a smash hit!"

"What does that have to do with the letters?"

"Well, an asker sent out these letters to both you and Fink and reported that both of you liked them. Mr. Gar and I went out for revenge, but found that if we tried tracking the person down, it'd probably be really hard to track them down before you two made it to K.O."

"And you were worried because…?"

"K.O.'s hanahaki is pretty bad. I think he might be taking the medicine tonight."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. He barfed up some petals earlier, and we still don't know _who_ is his soulmate. We're just trying to keep him away from too much stuff right now."

"Oh. I see. Very Well. I will not question him about the letters."

* * *

"Ready to go home for the day, Peanut?" Carol asked K.O.

"Yup! I'm ready mommy!"

"You clocked out?"

"Yup!"

"Okay." Carol picked K.O. up. "See you later Eugene!" Carol waved.

Mr. Gar stammered a bit, and Carol rolled her eyes, a blush starting to dust her cheeks. He was adorable.

Carol buckled K.O. into his car seat, to which he made a tiny fit over. "K.O., until you stop trying to crawl into mommy's lap every time we drive, you're gonna have to stay in the car seat." She booped him on the nose.

She then got into the car herself and buckled in.

The two made their way away from the plaza in silence. They knew what was coming when they got home. At a stop light, Carol blinked a couple of times before she looked into the mirror with concern. "K.O., would you mind taking a deep breath for me?" She asked.

K.O. did so, and when he breathed out, it sounded like a coffee filter.

She sighed. "K.O., you're gonna have to take it tonight."

"But I said I was fine!" K.O. protested as the light turned green.

"K.O., I know you might feel fine, but you sound like a coffee filter when you should sound like a more fleshy person."

"I feel fine mommy!"

"You might, but that doesn't change how your belly's doing."

"Mommy!"

"There's no way out of it, son. You're gonna have to take the medicine." Carol said as she pulled into their driveway.

"Mommy, please." K.O. pleaded.

"K.O., I don't like you taking the medicine as much as you don't like it. But you sound like a coffee filter and the doctor told you to take it when you have an episode."

"But it's not even medicine!"

"K.O., it was prescribed by the doctor and it makes your tummy feel better. You need to take it, baby."

K.O. made his best puppy eyes, but Carol ignored it, taking him out of his car seat.

"Tell you what, peanut: You take this medicine, and you get an adult sized bowl of ice cream, okay?"

"Black Raspberry?"

" _And_ Cookie Dough."

K.O. looked away with a pout. "Okay, mommy…"

K.O. was set down in his chair and Carol began to make up the concoction. A tablespoon of the "medicine," diluted by 8oz of water. She set it in front of K.O. and went to the freezer to bring out 2 of the three flavors of ice cream that they had. She set them down and looked to her son. He was not drinking the medicine. She sighed through her nose. "K.O., do you need mommy's help?" She asked.

K.O. looked to her with watery eyes and nodded.

She gave him the same nod and pulled up a chair next to his, He brought the water to his mouth and began to try and gulp it down. Carol pressed her gloved hand against the bottom of the glass, as she began to "fight" K.O. with him trying to put the glass down. "Ah ah ah, K.O. You're nearly there, you can't give up now!" She encouraged.

Tears began to form in his eyes. He hated the bitter taste of the medicine, and it was prevalent in the water still. Even with his mom encouraging him to drink it he fought against her to try and put it down until the last drop was drank. K.O. made a coughing noise as if he had flem and was trying to cough/vomit it out.

"Great job, Dumbbell…" His mother reassured, patting his back. "Now to get you some ice cream for being such a trooper."


	10. Aftermath

**These chapters will take place after "You're in Control," until stated otherwise.**

* * *

The people of the plaza began to clean up the mess that Lord Boxman Jr. Having seen such a fight, most people were sluggish, having been drained from worrying about the four minors who'd gone over to Boxmore, and if they weren't worrying about them, they were worrying about how Mr. Gar and Carol were defeated by the dangerous robot.

It was breaktime for Rad by the time K.O. and Mr. Gar decided to leave Carol for a few moments. The three males sighed and sat on the curb. "How ya doin' little buddy?" Rad asked to K.O.

"I'm fine. A little shaken up, but fine. Better than my mom."

"I never got to thank you for saving her." Mr. Gar commented.

"I just…did what I had to do. You don't need to thank me."

"And, what of your emo twin, dude?" Rad asked.

"Oh, uh…T.K.O.…I don't think we'll see him for a while. He and I struck a deal."

"What kind of deal?" The elder males asked.

"I gave him a punching bag instead a cage, and he's letting me use his powers. Er, my powers…I don't know, having T.K.O. in my head makes it all the more confusing."

Rad nodded, putting his hand in his pocket and feeling papers. "Oh, K.O., these are for you." Rad handed them.

"Oh, thanks, and these belong to you guys." K.O. reached in his pockets and handed the two piles of asks to his elders.

 **Peter Griffin: Rad: Did you ride with Dendy in your van after she helped you win the race?**

"Oh, yeah, she did. Man, it's so weird to think that it was just a few days ago…"

 **Zack: Both KO and Rad: Have you both played the game called Danger Zone on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, or Microsoft Windows?**

"I haven't played a game called that." Rad said.

"We live near the Danger Zone though!" K.O. smiled.

 **Onion Skinth: Have you guys ever played Five Nights At Freddy's?**

"I'm not a fan of video games." Mr. Gar said.

"I usually prefer working on my mechanic stuff." Rad explained.

"And I'm usually helping anyone, I rarely play video games except for at the arcade." K.O. added.

 **SML Cody: KO: You do know you can buy shoes with straps, right?**

"My light-up sketchers are for emergencies only!" K.O. announced, earning a chuckle from Rad.

"What kind of emergencies?" Rad asked.

"Long-period power-outages. When I was a baby, that would happen a lot in our house." K.O. shrugged. "But I really don't need shoes. I've been going without wearing them for so long that my feet are all calloused up and I don't really feel much."

 **Zoryan el Muerto: KO: you know most villains were kids like you, but they grew up in poor living conditions and they were bullied a lot in their life. Ever occur to you that some villains use evil to take out their frustrations and that they never had heroes to help them.**

"Well, I'm not on the richest side of most families, and I'm bullied a lot, but I still try and help people!"

"I think they mean poor living conditions like gangs, K.O." Rad told him.

"How do you know about Gangs Radicles?" Gar asked, slight concern lacing his voice.

"My…my mom and dad used to be in gangs. It's kind of why they're obsessed with laser guns. They want to make sure they can protect me so that if their gangmates come back. They broke a gang law by leaving without telling the gang. That's why…I'm living on Earth now."

There was silence.

Mr. Gar put his hand on Rad's shoulder and Rad breathed in through his nose. "Let's just move on to the next question." K.O. said, not wanting to keep this on the sore subject.

 **KO: what's your favorite color?**

"Why, red of course! Though, T.K.O. likes Purple…so maybe it's purple instead…?"

 **Rad: how many bones are in your species' body?**

"I don't know that off of the top of my head." Rad said.

 **Gar: how much you bench?**

"Yeah, Chief, how much _can_ you bench?" Rad smirked.

"About 220."

"Mr. Gar, that's amazing!" K.O. cheered.

 **KO: what has four legs and never walks?**

"Why would something have four legs and never walks? Is it a frog? 'Cause they jump? That would make sense."

 **Rad: if you didn't have finger beams, what superpower do you wish you have?**

"If I didn't have my species's power, I guess some sort of super strength. That way I could add on to my already macho body!"

 **Gar: when did you get your crush on Carol?**

"M-m-my…u-uh…I g-guess it was back when we were at P.O.I.N.T. . She was always there for me and we became best friends over the time that we spent there…until-"

The flashback of the sandwich occurred.

"I still don't know what that flashback means…" K.O. mumbled.

 **Rad: think yo can pull of a beard?**

"Hah! I think I could pull off a beard! What do you think, Chief?"

Mr. Gar glanced at Rad. "I think you could."

Rad gasped.

 **Rad: hey, I meant to say NEW mods, auto correct am I right?**

"Well, ever since the mods Dendy added, no. There hasn't been any new ones."

 **KO: when you aren't working at the bodega, and your mom nots home, do you have a babysitter?**

 **If so, what's the best thing about them?**

"Yeah, Punching Judy is my babysitter! She's super cool and tough! She's a Chess Boxing National Silver Champion 3 years in a row!"

 **KO: what color is the sky in 201X?**

"It's. Blue."

 **Rad: what's your middle name?**

"My species doesn't do middle names. Why need more than your family's and proper name?"

 **KO: how smart is Dendy?**

"Oh, she's super smart! She can fix anything! She can probably hack into any computer that she wanted! She's really good at math (which I constantly fail at)! And she knows what to do for science experiments and she can recite history really well and she's great at vocabulary quizzes and she's so amazing at school and also still really super cool! I mean, not in the way that Enid is, but cool in her own way…"

"He's still going." Rad said with drooping ears.

"Well, Dendy's his only friend his age." Mr. Gar said.

"Wait, really?"

"From what Carol's told me…yeah."

"…and she's fun to play tag with and she's got super cool POW Cards and she's great at seeing people's problems and I'm great at solving them and I bet we'd make a great team in the future-" K.O. coughed a bit. "Uhm…Anyways. Yeah, Dendy's super smart." He said, blushing.

 **KO: if you were trapped in an alternate universe where the heroes are villains and vice versa, what would you do?**

"Wh-what!? That'd be horrible! I'd probably try to find someone who could help me get back home, like Professor Venomous, or Holo-Jane, or Dendy."

 **Rad: who are your personal heroes?**

"Well, Chip Damage, for obvious reasons. And Mr. Gar."

"Awe, Rad, that's such a beautiful sentence!" K.O. smiled. He opened his arms. "Hugs?"

"No, K.O." Rad said, ears drooping.

"I'm not ready for a hug." Mr. Gar said.

"But…we're Hanahaki Bros." K.O. sniveled.

"I still don't approve of that name."

 **Gar: what inspired you to be a hero?**

"Well, uh. That was…Foxtail. She…saw me fighting in the ring, and welcomed me to P.O.I.N.T."

 **KO: what do you call a vampire who's car breaks down three miles from a blood bank? A CAB!**

"Oh, yeah. That would be a good thing to do! And even better if you pay for it so they don't have to!"

"No, K.O., it's a joke." Rad stammered only to be ignored by the young hero.

 **KO: how many Pird's does it take to screw in a lightbulb?**

"I don't know. How many Pirds _does it take_ to screw in a lightbulb?"

 **KO: if you were on an island in the middle of nowhere, name three things you would bring?**

"Well, I'd bring a boat, fuel for the boat, and a spare battery for the boat to make sure it works!" K.O. said.

"Of all the things…" Rad began. "WHY DID I FORGET ABOUT THE BOAT!?"

 **KO: what's your favorite superpower? and you can't say your own.**

"I…guess Mr. Gar's elemental powers. Mommy's and Enid's are skills they've learned, and weren't born with, and Rad's powers are more species based."

"Gosh darn it K.O.! Superman was from Krypton and needed a yellow sun to have his powers, are you saying they're not super?"

"Yeah. Superpowers are something you're born with or you got them from an accident and never can get rid of. Like the Flash's speed, or Ace's mind powers."

Silence.

"You had. To mention. Ace." Rad whispered.


	11. Loyalty

The group was soon berated by more questions. And puns.

 **Zoryan el Muerto: KO: what do you call a snail on a ship?**

"I don't know, a sailer snail?"

 **A SNAILoir!**

"Oh, ahahahahaha!" K.O. giggled.

Mr. Gar and Rad groaned from the pun. They weren't big fans.

 **KO: how do you make an eggroll?**

"I don't know. My mom's italian, so we usually eat that more than other things. Unless it's meatloaf. Or Lightning Nachos. Or I'm eating from the Food Truck."

 **You push it.**

"Oh! Another pun! Teeheehee!"

 **KO: why did the baseball player get arrested?**

"I don't know."

 **For STEALING BASES!**

A mix of laughter and groans.

 **KO: why did the students eat their homework? The teacher said it was a PIECE OF CAKE!**

The noises grew louder.

 **KO: Someone just stole cleaning supplies,**

"What? From where?"

 **guess what they were charged with?**

"Robbery?"

 **MOP-lifting!**

"They better not be stealin' our mops." Mr. Gar growled. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last Halloween."

"Oh, yeah…that…" K.O. turned pink with embarrassment.

 **Rad: what's Planet X like?**

Rad scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I don't really have memories from it. Though, I know my aunt still lives on it. She was pretty cool."

 **Gar: what was your experience in the ring like before you were a hero?**

"It was definitely a distinct experience. I wasn't quite used to dealing with heroic feats. I had grown up surrounded by fights and eventually found myself in a few fights before Foxtail approached me. It wasn't all that memorable, simple fights that sometimes I would win, other times I would lose…"

 **KO: What's your favorite cartoon?**

"My favorite cartoon? Well, I don't really watch cartoons, but I really like a small anime known as Digital Warriors: Saviors. It's not that well known, but it's about these people who link up with monsters from the internet to stop viruses from coming into the real world! There's this one character, Aiko, who's not the main character but he's really brave, always charging into battle, and his monster partner: Pakap has to be there to calm him down. They have a really cool relationship and I think they should get more screen time."

 **KO: Favorite food? Other than spaghetti?**

"Hmm…" K.O. thought for a moment before groaning. "I can't choose! I like the Double Dragon burritos from Beardo's, but I also really like Lightning Nachos! And then there's grandma's meatloaf (which is her only recipe without olives) that she always makes me for lunch!"

 **Rad: you were in a short lived relationship with Shannon the robot, what was it like until the split? Be honest.**

"Meh. It was just the hyperglow that you get from having a relationship for the first two weeks. Then it just…faded." Rad shrugged solemnly.

 **Gar: how long did it take to build the plaza?**

"I'd say about 3 years. I worked all alone until Mr. Logic came, and soon after more people came to help. I still did a majority of the work, but the Teamsters sure did help in making the Plaza a reality."

 **All three: what are your individual takes on romantic relationships between heroes and villains?**

K.O. nearly pitched a fit. "They can't work! Villains and heroes are way too different!"

Rad rolled his eyes. "What about T.K.O.?"

"T.K.O.'s only love is destruction." K.O. explained.

"What about you Chief? What's your opinion?" Rad asked Mr. Gar.

"I think it could work out."

"What!?" K.O. shouted.

"If a villain or a hero is willing to change of course." Mr. Gar elaborated.

"Well, I'd never change for a villain!" K.O. declared. "I love being a hero too much!" He coughed a bit.

 **Rad: what is your biggest pet peeve of fandoms?**

"Flanderization of characters!" Rad shouted. "Like, I mean, I get it if you don't like a character, but don't put them in the fire and say 'burn the witch!' Not even for a character you're supposed to hate. Unless that's what the writer's intending. Or putting a character onto a pedestal, taking them, making them perfect and saying: 'they're not a mary-sue or marty-stew, they're this character!' That's flanderization! And then taking a bisexual character and making them completely gay! Like Enid! Enid likes both. Not just one!"

 **Rad: since Enid was a witch, I'll give you a thousand technoes to dump water on her.**

"Hmm…1,000 technoes…to see Enid wet-" Rad cut himself off. "K.O., get me a bucket."

"Okay!" K.O. came back a few minutes later with his mop bucket.

"Perfect." Rad grinned mischievously. He floated the bucket over to where Enid was chatting with Red Action, and dumped it on her.

Angrily, Enid turned to face him. "RAD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She shouted.

"It was for 1,000 technoes!" Rad shouted back.

Red Action put her hand on Enid's shoulder. "It's for 1,000 technoes. I'm sure you would've done the same to me." Red Action smiled.

 **KO: what's your favorite school subject?**

"Physical Education! We play games in there all the time! Unfortunately, Dendy and I are on seperate teams usually. (Boys vs. Girls) Though, we do have fun playing capture the flag. She's usually on defense and I'm on offence."

 **KO: what's it like working for a former hero**

"It's so awesome! And Mr. Gar's not a former hero! He's still a hero, and always will be to me!"

Rad put his hand over his heart and Mr. Gar struggled to stay neutral.

 **and working with a cool ninja and alien?**

"Rad and Enid are both so cool! They're also really nice. They're…my first friends…" K.O. said.

"Aww, K.O.!" Rad cheered and pulled him in for a noogie.

 **Also, aren't there some child labor laws in 201X?**

"Well, of course." Mr. Gar answered. "You see, K.O.'s in the range of part-time workers. As such he's given some of the most basic jobs. That's why, even if he is strong enough. He can only _help_ Rad do his job with restocking and not do it himself."

 **Rad: what's your biggest pet peeve with Enid?**

"She's always making fun of me! I mean, I get it, that's our dynamic, but sometimes I wish it wasn't…"

 **Gar: what's your middle name?**

"That's classified information."

 **Hey uh, KO. Just wondering, out of your show's fandom's ships. Which two that involve you have the most potential to you? And why?**

K.O. felt a blush creeping up onto his face. "W-well…I…uh…I think that uh…uhm…urm…Hey! It's time to get back to work! I'll go work on the bodega!" With that, K.O. sped off.

Rad chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Gar asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Rad told him, coughing. _Like father, like son_. Rad added in his mind.


	12. Watching

One of the shoppers at the plaza saw K.O. running away.

" **No, K.O, you have to answer the question. Just make sure you don't have an attack.** " They called after him

 **aNobodyFangirl** who was nearby, rested their hand on the other shopper's shoulder. " **honestly, its obvious what the answer is** ," they reassured.

" **cough frog child cough**." They explained discreetly.

"Guess we better get over to K.O., and finish fixing the bodega." Rad told Mr. Gar. "'Sides, looks like Carol's got a backup brigade."

The two began to head over. Continuing to answer questions.

As K.O. ran into the broken bodega, he was greeted by Potato and her friend.

"Hi K.O.!" Potato greeted.

Her friend waved as well.

"Hi Potato! Hi AnimeCub!" K.O. greeted.

AnimeCub reached in her bag and presented a cute teddy bear. She signed something as K.O. took it.

"She says 'Sweetie for you. You cute and lovable.'" Potato explained.

"W-well…uh…thank you!" K.O. blushed slightly as AnimeCub smiled at him.

"See you later K.O.!" Potato waved.

With that, AnimeCub and Potato walked out.

 **Zoryan el Muerto: Everyone: what's your favorite Halloween tradition?**

"Halloween? I guess seein' all the cool costumes." Rad said.

"Going trick or treating with Judy!" K.O. cheered.

"What about you, Chief?" Rad asked.

"Hm?" Gar looked to him skeptically. "Oh, I don't have really a favorite."

 **Zack: Both Rad and KO: You both should play the game Danger Zone, it's really good. You can get it on PS4, Xbox One, and Steam!**

"Again, not so much for video games." Rad explained.

"I'm way too busy for games!" K.O. protested. "I'm already invested in Digital Warriors: Saviors and the Chip Damage Cinematic Universe!"

 **Creek: Why are the Flowers different for everyone?**

"Hah! Anyone with hanahaki knows this!" Rad began. "See, depending on who your crush is, depends on the flower that grows. Mr. Gar coughs up silver ragwort, which are silver in color 'cause he likes Carol. I cough up…wisteria petals…and K.O. vomits his…water lily petals…"

 **anticsareme: How severe is K.O.'s allergy to peanuts?**

"Well, it's only if I eat something. Like, I can sit next to Nanini when she's eating a peanut butter sandwich, but if I were to eat a candy bar that had any traces of peanuts or that were made in the same place that had peanuts…I'd…swell up like a balloon."

 **Guest: How would you guys react if you saw an army of robots coming your way with swords?**

"Hah! We'd rough them up! They're still robots, swords, saws, or laser guns!" Rad chuckled.

 **Zoryan el Muerto: KO: how many POW cards do you own?**

"Lots!" K.O. cheered as he showed off his binder.

 **Rad: what's your favorite color?**

"Hah! Blue, duh. The best color."

 **Rad: favorite food?**

"Hmm. I guess the Double Dragon Burrito. Those are the bomb." Rad smirked.

 **Gar: were you ever a champion in your time in the ring?**

"No. It was a pretty short time in the ring before Foxtail found me."

 **KO: is Gar like the father you never had?**

"I mean. I don't know what it's like to have a dad…so I don't know…but…I'd really like for him to get over his fear of my mommy…I think they'd get along."

 **Also, was it challenging to live with a single parent?**

"Kind of. A lot of people say mean things about me and my mommy because I don't have a dad. Some kid even called me a nasty name that mommy doesn't want me to repeat, and adults have said things behind our backs…"

 **Because I know what it's like, I as well never knew my own father.**

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…"

 **KO: you know Amy other moves you can pull off with your powers?**

"Hah! I can change it from my fist to my voice. It unleashes my Bark Blast!"

 **Also, how do tame TKO if he goes loco?**

"T.K.O. isn't really tamed. But…he seems better now…"

 **KO: why do the lights go out?**

"I don't know, they were used too much?

 **Because they like each other!**

"Aww! That's cute!"

 **KO: what do you call a dog that's half bulldog, half poodle?**

"Oh! A bullpoo!"

 **A BULLPOO!**

"Hah! I know my puppy breeds!"

 **KO: what would you say is your biggest weakness?**

"I would think…my hanahaki…I know I shouldn't have it…but if anyone mentions anyone that I might have a crush on…my hanahaki makes it _really_ hard to move after I have an episode. It's hard for me to fight after or during an episode."

 **Gar: how much you pay your employees?**

"That's classified information."

 **KO: I know you said you think that heroes and villains can never work out as romantic partners, but I wrote a few good stories about you and that rat girl Fink.**

"Fink? Venomous's hench-rat!?"

 **So far I'm the only one, I have no other person to share this ship with.**

 **You don't have to like them, then don't look at them. Please don't hate me. They're just stories, not to be taken seriously.**

K.O. thought for a moment. "You know…Dendy talked to me about the multiverse theory, so maybe…maybe there's a K.O. that likes Fink somewhere…"

 **And don't have Rad and Gar hunt me down and kill me. They're fan fiction stories by the way, not news stories.**

"I wouldn't have them hunt you down." K.O. assured.

 **KO: what do you put in a wooden crate to make it lighter?**

"Holes?"

 **The answer, holes.**

"Yes! I'm super good at riddles!"

 **KO: Why couldn't the skeleton go to the prom? Because it had no-BODY to go with! How do skeletons call their friends? On the tele-BONE! But seriously they don't call these days, they TEXT!**

"Ahahahahaha! Those are pretty funny!" K.O. complemented.

"Especially since we're text right now." Holo-Jane said.

"No! I'm not ready for another crisis!" K.O. shouted.

 **KO: what is the meaning of life?**

"To help people and make the world better!"

 **Rad: have you ever seen the movie Alien? If not look. But keep away from KO.**

"Alien? What, is it some weird claymation movie that is supposed to be scary?"

 **Gar: how old are you?**

"2 years older than C-C-Ca-Ca…K.O.'s mother."


	13. If

**Maybe I wasn't clear…**

* * *

"You know what would be horrible, K.O.?" Rad asked.

"Whassat?" K.O. questioned.

"If your medicine was replaced by ipecac by that Combo Breaker person."

"Whassat?"

"Whaswhut?"

"Ipecac."

"Something that makes you vomit." Dendy said, picking up some bricks.

 _You already make me vomit._ A voice said in K.O.'s ear.

"Rad, that's rude!" K.O. told Rad.

"I know, replacing your medicine _would_ be super rude."

"Wait, that's…not was I meant."

"What did you mean little buddy?" Rad asked.

"I…" K.O. waited. "I don't know."

 _Idiot! Be quiet!_ The voice shouted faintly.

K.O. rubbed his ear with his palm, pretending to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry, Rad."

"You know what would be a _real_ pain?" Enid asked.

"What?" Rad inquired.

"If there were still laws against racing in the streets."

"Oh Cob. That would mean that Dendy, Red, and I'd be in jail."

"Don't worry, I'd visit."

"Really?"

"Mainly for Red, but yeah, I'd see ya. I'd only to make fun of ya." Enid joked

"Ah…haha…funny, Enid." Rad strained, ears drooping while covering his mouth as he coughed. K.O. looked up with slight sadness.

"And, the store _would_ be quieter." Enid continued.

"But you'd have to take my job or work with someone else."

"Eh, true. So I'd probably bail you two out. If only to keep off the work load."

"Hah, I knew you cared about me," Rad tried, wiping his mouth of saliva and a few stray petals.


	14. PSA

**Ahem.**

 **...**

 **BOI.**

 **Those two arcs that you want me to do, the ipecac and the jail? I'm. Not. Doing. I know this is an ask thing, but it's my right to draw the line. Please. Drop. Those. Ideas. If you want them so bad, write them yourslf.**


	15. Inspiration

**Takes place after Season 2's start.**

* * *

After the whole debacle The Three decided to actually start to work. Meanwhile Rad asked about K.O.'s time skip.

"Well, it was just like every other summer with my mommy. I had oatmeal for breakfast every morning, practice my rocket skating, and watched all the Chip Damage movies. That's it. Nothing special. No big changes in my life or anything."

However, Enid and Rad saw his flashbacks.

"Uh, K.O.?" Enod began. "It looks like there _was_ a big change in your life."

"What? No. I just hung out with my mommy."

"…and Mr. Gar." Rad commented.

"Yes."

"Yeah," Enid reminded. "Mr. Gar, your mom."

"Yes."

Enid slammed her head on the counter as Rad took up the slack. "Your mom and Mr. Gar."

"Yes."

"…hanging out?" Rad brought his hands together.

"…Yes."

"…you see where we're going with this?"

K.O. brought his hand to his chin in thought.

Carol came in soon after. "Hey guys." She greeted the workers. She walked up to Mr. Gar. "Hey, you." She greeted in a softer tone and gave him a peck on the lips.

The two bodega workers looked to K.O.

"What? I said _I_ didn't get a big change. I never said others didn't." He smiled.

Rad copied before whooping as Mr. Gar broke away from Carol. "Way to go, Chief!" He cheered. "Such an inspiration!"


End file.
